Always There
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: HSM Fanfic exchange! Belinda Bolton has always been a little girl, and here for her family...but what happens when she goes off to college?


**A/N: I really hope you guys like this new oneshot! This is written for the HSM Fanfic Exchange, for dancerlittle. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot. Enjoy!**

_Finally, now my destiny can begin _

_Finally_

Seeing her husband get into his truck to take his seventeen year old daughter to track practice, Gabriella Bolton gave a sigh, her hands on her stomach.

It was so hard for her to believe that after all this time, in a year, her daughter was heading off to college.

It seemed like yesterday she was born, and Troy and Gabi were holding her in the hospital.

_-Flashback-_

_Tears filled Gabriella's eyes as her first child was given to her. After all this time of waiting, she was finally here. _

_"She's beautiful," Troy choked out as he pushed back his wife's hair. "I can't believe we created her. She's our angel."_

_Gabriella smiled, glancing up at her husband. "I love you."_

_The door creaked open, and Gabriella's best friend, Taylor, poked her head in. _

_"Hello? Anyone up for some visitors?"_

_Troy smiled. "Come on in and meet our daughter."_

_Soon a crowd had formed around the bed, ranging from the nurse, to Troy and Gabriella's parents, to the happy grandparents._

_Everyone had a turn holding the new baby, cooing about how cute she was. _

_"Aww...look at her! Look at those big blue eyes! She looks just like you Troy!" Taylor's eyes lit up as soon as the baby grabbed her hand._

_"Let me see the little sweetie!," Chad called, making his way through the crowd of people in the room._

_"Hi baby...I'm your Uncle Chad. I'm gonna teach you to play basketball and to stay away from boys."_

_Gabriella stifled a laugh, as Troy got mad. "Hey! That's my job!"_

_Chad looked over, giving them his innocent look._

_"We can both teach her."_

_The new baby began to cry, startling Chad, who held her._

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_Troy smiled at Chad, holding his daughter._

_"I'm sure you didn't, but I think she needs some alone time right now with me and Gabi."_

_The nurse raised her hands. "Everybody clear!"_

_After a few goodbyes, and lots of hugs, the room was clear, except for the happy family._

_The new child looked up at her parents, filling them both up with joy._

_"I think she likes us."_

_Troy nodded, agreeing. "But we can't keep calling her 'she' all the time. Our daughter needs a name."_

_Gabriella agreed. "How about Miley?"_

_Troy shook his head. "No...how about Ashley?"_

_"No. It is too popular...what do you think of Belinda?"_

_As the couple's eyes met, they knew they had made the right decision._

_-End Flashback-_

Belinda entered the house, Troy following her footsteps.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Gabriella grinned, seeing my seventeen year old so happy. Apparently she had a great time at track practice.

Her face was glowing with joy.

"Guess what? Jack asked me out!"

A grin spread across Gabriella's face. "That's great sweetie! How did this happen?"

Belinda led her mother into the kitchen, where they sat down.

"Well, when we were done running, he pulled me aside and asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Congrats Belinda! I know you've liked him for a long time. I'm so glad he finally asked you out."

Her daughter nodded, getting up. "I'm gonna go shower and then call my friends!"

As she ran upstairs, Troy sat down alongside Gabriella.

"She's growing up so fast, that little girl. It's hard to believe she'll be eighteen soon, and heading off to college."

Gabriella nodded. "Yale, I'm so proud of her. But listen Troy, I have to tell you something."

Her husband's face grew worried. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella laughed. "Oh, nothing's wrong. But I went to the doctor's today...and it turns out I'm pregnant."

She watched as a mix of shock and happiness erupted on Troy's face.

"How did this...how did this happen?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You really want me to tell you."

"No...I know how it happened. Wow...I can't believe we're going to be parents again!"

Joy spread across Gabriella's face as she watched Troy's reaction to the news.

"I'm due in June...around Belinda's graduation."

Troy searched his wife's face. "Are you worried?"

"About the baby? Kind of. I haven't had one in five years...I wonder how the kids will react, especially Belinda. What will she think when she knows?"

Troy leaned over and gave Gabriella a hug. "I'm sure she'll be fine, and so will the other kids."

* * *

The next day, after all the children's activities were over, and everyone was at home, Gabriella and Troy sat them all down for a talk.

There was of course Belinda, who was seventeen, Ryan, who was fourteen, Shannon, who was eleven, Joe who was nine, Anna, who was eight, and Cassy, who was six.

"Okay kids," Gabriella said, pacing nervously in front of them. "Your dad and I have some very important news that we are going to share today."

"Can this wait?", Belinda asked. "I was in the middle of IMing Jack."

Troy shook his head. "No. This is really important, and will affect your lives drastically."

Shannon shook her head. "Wow, you make it sound so serious."

"That's because it is," Gabriella piped in. "Now, in June, we are going to have a new arrival to our family."

Cassy's mouth dropped. "You mean...like...like a baby? Yay! I've always wanted a little sister!"

"We don't know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl yet. But we do know that he or her is very healthy."

At that, everyone got up to hug their parents.

"Congrats!" Belinda gave them both a big hug, laughing at the surprise on their faces.

"So...you mean you aren't mad?"

"No! Why would I be mad? I'm so excited! I love babies!"

They both hugged back, everyone eagerly awaiting June to see what surprises it would bring.

* * *

Later that night, before bed, Troy and Gabriella talked.

"So you're sure that you're not worried?"

"About what?"

"About June. About our child."

Laying her hands on her tummy, Gabriella gazed into Troy's eyes. "I'm not sure. I've always wanted to have many children. I'm just scared that something will happen."

Troy started to rub Gabriella's back. "I know honey. But the doctor said that the baby is perfectly healthy."

She nodded. "I know. Do you recall when Belinda was a baby?"

Troy nodded. "It seems so far away, but I can recall when she took her first steps."

_-Flashback-_

_"Aww, come here honey." Turning to Troy, Gabriella was excited. "I think she's finally gonna take her first steps!"_

_Troy had quickly set up his video camera, so he was ready. _

_"Aww..come here my princess. Come to mommy!"_

_And with the both of them watching, Belinda took her very first steps._

_-End Flashback-_

It was three months later. With everyday, Belinda was getting closer to going to college and closer to leaving her family.

And everyday, the baby grew stronger.

One of those days, Gabriella caught Jack and Belinda getting serious.

They looked at each other like they were the only ones in the room, the world.

Troy and Gabriella knew, that they were in love, and one day in a couple years, Jack would propose to Belinda. He was the one.

But of course, Troy and Gabriella both recalled the days when their daughter hated boys.

_-Flashback-_

_A six year old Belinda folded her arms, glaring at what was in front of her. A boy._

_"Daddy, boys are yucky. I don't like them."_

_"Well sweetie, maybe he was trying to become your friend."_

_"Maybe I don't want a friend."_

_The boy glanced at Belinda. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Belinda was taken aback. "No!! You're yucky! Daddy!"_

_Troy tried to comfort his daughter, but was quietly laughing on the inside. That was pretty funny._

_-End Flashback-_

Now about eight months had passed, and it was confirmed: Troy and Gabriella were having a girl.

Everyone in the Bolton house was very excited for this baby, especially Cassy, the youngest. She couldn't wait to have a little sister.

But as time passed, Belinda grew more excited about college and graduation. She couldn't wait to be out of New Mexico, she had lived there her whole life, and wanted to see the world, with Jack at her side of course.

They both planned to take a year off from college, and just explore the world together. And when that was over, Belinda would head over to Yale, and study to become a doctor. She was very excited, but nervous about college, like she always was before starting something new, and leaving what was comfy behind.

_-Flashback-_

_A fourteen year old girl sat on her bed, feeling more afraid then she had ever been. Tomorrow was her first day of high school, and she was scared silly._

_Her mother sat beside her, trying to comfort her._

_"Belinda, you know that it's gonna be okay. It's high school. You'll have the best time of your life."_

_Belinda turned to face her. "How do you know Mom? What if it's the worst day of my life, let alone the worst couple years?"_

_Gabriella rubbed her back. "I promise you'll have a great time sweetheart. And if you really really want to, your dad and I will __consider letting you switch schools."_

_Her daughter lifted her tearstained eyes from her pillow. "You really mean it?"_

_Gabriella nodded. "Of course sweetie."_

_-End Flashback-_

And of course Belinda had a great time. She partied, dated, lived, laughed, and loved. She had the time of her life.

But now it was time to say goodbye, and leave all that behind. It was graduation day; the day of goodbyes, and a time before hellos. Gabriella was due very soon.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Gabriella teased her daughter, who was taking forever to get ready.

As Belinda opened the door, Gabriella's mouth dropped in awe. Her seventeen year old was beautiful.

Belinda's dirty blonde hair was down in natural waves, something it was rarely in. Normally it was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a golden shining locket around her neck, one that Jack had given to her. The graduation dress, one that Gabriella and Belinda had searched for, fit her figure perfectly. It was a soft pink, with a small V-neck, and a cute little bow. The dress stopped just after her knees. For more color, she wore a chunky bracelet with tiny squares of color, of pink, green, yellow and blue. She was beautiful.

Tears were about to overflow from Gabriella's eyes, but then Troy stepped into the room, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"She looks absolutely stunning."

Gabriella nodded, still about ready to cry. "Let's go."

* * *

At the ceremony, Gabriella did cry. She couldn't help it, and it was hard not to when Belinda was graduating.

"Eve Appleton...Nicole Baltimore..."

Troy squeezed his wife's hand. Soon it would be their daughter's turn.

"...Belinda Bolton.." At that, Gabriella's eyes overflowed, spilling their contents onto her cheeks.

"Oh, honey..." Troy leaned over to hug her.

Gabriella sniffed. "I can't believe she's all grown up...soon she'll be married to Jack, and then they will start a little family of their own."

Troy smirked. "Sure. Who knows, they may end up like us and have six beautiful children, and another one on the way."

Gabriella's eyes widened, and she squeezed Troy's hands. "Literally."

* * *

At the hospital that night, all was hectic. Relatives had come in from all over the country to see Belinda graduate, and now they got a big surprise: A new baby Bolton.

At 5:00 the next morning, the baby was born. She was beautiful, with tons of light brown hair, and the biggest blue eyes that Troy and Gabriella had ever seen. She was beautiful.

Laying in her hospital bed, Troy by her side, and her new daughter in her arms, Gabriella Bolton was feeling happy, though irritated. She and her husband were debating about names, and they could not agree on anything for a middle name.

Troy had suggested they let the Belinda decide, and she was standing beside the bed, beside her new sister.

"I really like something inspiring, like Hope."

But Troy shook his head. "No...keep going with the inspiring names though."

Belinda continued. "How about dream? I know most people don't use that as a name, but I love it."

Gabriella started to nod. "I like it...Dream. That's beautiful. Thanks for choosing it sweetie."

Belinda nodded, slightly grasping her sister's hand. "No problem...you know, mom and dad, she's really beautiful. I feel so bad that I'm going to go off to college, and miss her growing up."

Gabriella shook her head. "You won't, I promise. You're her sister, and sisters never miss those kinds of things. Maybe you won't be here all the time, but you'll still be there, watching and loving."

And looking down at her daughter, Gabriella knew it was true. Maybe she wouldn't be there all the time, but she would still be there.

She would always be there for her new sister, Madeline Dream Bolton...just like her family would always be there for her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!! And to 'I Can Hear the Bells' readers, the new chapter will be up soon!! But in the meantime...why not review? ;)**


End file.
